


Seventeenth

by isitandwonder



Series: Sherlock Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John prepares Sherlock.<br/>Simply what the tags say. Filthy smut galore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeenth

Sherlock is sweaty and panting, lying on his back in his bed, clawing to the sheets. John's mouth is on his cock and it just feels exquisite. It's hot and wet and the suction is just right and – _oh god_ – now John licks his balls, draws them into his mouth, rolls them around, while his fingers slip down, down, over his perineum and between his cheeks. Everything is slick with spit and as one finger pushes in, Sherlock arches off the bed, gasping.

“John...”

“God, you are beautiful.”

“John, please...”

A second finger is added and the stretch burns. 

It hurts.

“Stop. Too much...”

John removes his fingers, then drags his tongue over Sherlock's perineum, licking behind his balls, before moving lower, dipping into Sherlock's fluttering hole.

“Jesus!” Sherlock hisses.

Thus encouraged, John continues. He laps and sucks and licks, circles the entrance with the tip of his tongue, then finally pushes in.

Sherlock squirms and writhes and moans. “God, yes, John!” It’s gloriously filthy. It's spectacular. It’s the most formidable thing John has ever done to him. Sherlock hooks his hands beneath his knees and pulls his legs up even further to give John better access.

“You like that.” John murmurs and Sherlock can feel him smile against his skin while he utters a string of colourful profanities.

After some minutes, John slowly dares to add one finger again. He’s careful and only presses in up to the first knuckle, then moves the digit gently back and forth, all the while still licking the sensitive area.

“Fuck!” Sherlock rasps. He's so turned on he sees stars as he screws his eyes shut.

When John touches his leaking cock, it only takes about five strokes for Sherlock to come, spurting all over John's hand and his own quivering abdomen.

“God, Sherlock, you are absolutely gorgeous. Touch me, come on.”

Sherlock is totally blissed out, his body boneless and splayed out on the rumpled sheets. John simply wraps Sherlock's obedient long fingers around his own shaft and as Sherlock squeezes and pulls John kisses him, deep and passionate, while he fucks Sherlock's fist.

It’s deliciously tight. John imagines being actually inside Sherlock and his frantic rutting speeds up. As he feels his climax approaching, he pushes Sherlock's pliant thighs apart to press the fat head of his cock just inside Sherlock's hole, only slightly breaching him. Sherlock gasps at the intrusion and John comes and comes as he feels Sherlock’s body clench and spasm around him. Most of John’s sperm dribbles out again but when John is finally spent, Sherlock's rim is nicely slicked up.

When John has remembered how to breathe, he reaches over into the drawer of the bedside cabinet.

“I've got something for you,” John whispers against Sherlock's sweaty temple and then produces a black latex butt plug. He shows it to Sherlock for inspection and is delighted as his eyes go wide and dark while he slowly nods in approval. 

“I really have to see this inside you,” John murmurs, his voice rough with want, before gently nudging the rubber tip against Sherlock’s still wet hole.

“Relax,” John rasps, his voice rough with want as he slowly pushes the toy in. Sherlock exhales in a long low moan and John kisses him to stifle his sharp cry as the widest part slides past Sherlock's sphincter. He can feel Sherlock trembling beneath him as his muscles try to adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion and his abandon is so hot that it takes some serious effort on John’s part not to throw all caution to the winds and shag him through the mattress.

When the plug sits snugly in place, John flicks his fingers against the base and Sherlock’s whole body shivers.

“Good?” John asks.

“God, yes!” Sherlock breathes.

“I'll stretch you nicely, until you are ready for me.”

\-------------------------------------------------

John keeps Sherlock plugged for the next few nights, only removing the toy in bed to press in multiple fingers or the head of his cock. Sherlock is kept half hard by the pressure the whole time. The some accumulating inside him keeps him slicked up for whenever John wants him.

Because Sherlock's virgin hole is still so very tight, John had started with a rather small example. Over the following days, John uses bigger and longer ones on Sherlock, taking his time to work them slowly but deliberately in. 

As the devices gradually increase in length and girth, Sherlock’s body is lazily prepared until he can easily accommodate a dildo 3,5 inches in diameter, equivalent the size of a beer bottle. It glides in and out of his swollen red hole while he groans and sighs, begging John for even more.

Sherlock is on his hands and knees, giving John perfect access to his arse, who pushes the plug in, alternating with his fingers and tongue, until they are both panting.

“Fuck me, John, please. I'm ready.”

“Yes, you definitely are.”

John lines up behind Sherlock’s spread cheeks, looking down on the well lubricated knot of muscle. He cautiously rubs his leaking cock a few times up and down the slippery cleft, enjoying the friction, bracing himself before finally pushing in in one swift motion until his balls slap against Sherlock’s. The weeklong training eventually pays off nicely.

Sherlock shudders and moans and rocks back decisively until John abandons all reluctance and fucks him good and proper. He hits Sherlock's prostate with every thrust and Sherlock can't believe the shocks of pure white hot pleasure shooting through his wiry body.

He comes untouched, just before John spurts deep inside him.

“Put it back in!” Sherlock begs, still out of breath, as John withdraws and John knows exactly what Sherlock wants. He presses their biggest plug deep inside his lover, retaining his come inside Sherlock's raw fucked ass.

Sherlock winces and shivers as John shoves the black rubber toy inside him. “God… please… it’s so big, it’s… god, it’s ripping me apart.”

“Shh, love, I know you can do this for me.” John’s other hand soothes Sherlock’s sweaty buttock as he pulls his cheeks further apart for better access. “You’ve done so well. Now, show me what you can take.”

And Sherlock does. John watches enthralled as Sherlock’s rim is stretched to the absolute maximum when the widest part sinks in. Sherlock gasps, his legs shake and his head is hanging down between his shoulders, until he lowers his arms to brace his sweat slick body on his elbows. He’s flaunting pure unmasked desire and unashamed salacious want, his used and spent body still inclined to take more.

“Tell me how it feels?” John asks quietly.

“Good… very… intense.”

“Ok, because I’ll leave it in, so you’ll be ready for me in the morning.”

Sherlock’s hums in acceptance, a low sound reverberating in the dusky room filled with their mingled scents.

Just before the two of them finally fall asleep, Sherlock turns toward John.

“John?”

“Yes.” John brushes a damp curl from Sherlock’s forehead. Sherlock casts his eyes down and his cheeks flush visibly, even in the dim light.

“Can you get a bigger one?”

“God, you are such a greedy thing.”

“Can you… please?” As Sherlock looks up at him and his eyes are dark with need.

“Anything you want, love.”


End file.
